edfan12fandomcom-20200214-history
Ben 10 (film)
Ben 10 is a 2011 3D science-fiction film. It is based on the hit TV television series created by Man of Action. It will directed by Alan Stewart and will have elements from the first three TV series: Ben 10, Alien Force and Ultimate Alien. The film was going to have a wide theatrical release in traditional 2D, RealD 3D, Digital 3D, IMAX 3D and 4D on April 13, 2012, but Stewart decided that the film will come out in December 2, 2011 after a successful test screening. It is the second Cartoon Network theatrical film and the most expensive Cartoon Network film of all time with a budget of $150million. Plot In 1990, a scientist named Andrew Peterson experiment on himself to see if too much radiation can kill him. However, a blast causes him to absorb powers. Quasar stops Ben but he manages to transform into Fourarms and he flicks off Quasar. Quasar falls to the tower where he gets impaled to death. As a result, Ben is promoted to leader of the Plumbers and kisses Julie and tells her that he may never cancel another date after telling his secret to her. In the end, a person comes inside the Plumbers base and is revealed to be Albedo. The film fades to white. Cast Heroes *Andrew Larkin as Benjamin Tennyson / Ben 10: The protagonist of the film. Larkin was hired by Stewart after original actor Logan Lerman withdrew due to his commitments of filming the sequel to Percy Jackson & The Lightning Thief. Before Lerman was hired, James Kendall, who plays Ben in Galaxy of Chaos also auditioned for the role, but was rejected by Stewart. Larkin accepted the role after Stewart watched his audition tape. Like his character, Larkin was 16 at the time of filming. Larkin also played Albedo. *Daniel Ewing as Kevin Ethan Levin: Former villain turned hero. Ewing was hired by Stewart after watching an episode of Power Rangers RPM. *Hilary Anderson as Gwendolyn Tennyson / Lucky Girl: Ben's cousin who shares the same age and birthday as him and the deuteroganist of the film. Anderson was hired by Stewart. *Vanessa Tanaka as Julie Yamamoto: Ben's girlfriend in the film. Tanaka was hired by Stewart after original actress Andrea Chang quit due to unknown difficulties. Before Chang was hired, actresses Li Ming Hu, Kelsey Chow, Malese Jow, Hayley Kiyoko, Mallory Low, Alyssa Diaz, who played Elena in Ben 10: Alien Swarm were considered for the role, but rejected by Stewart. Like her character, Tanaka is of Japanese and Inuit descent. *Greg Mullavy as Max Tennyson: Ben and Gwen's grandfather. Villains *Mark Anderson as Andrew Peterson / Quasar: The main antagonist of the film who is a former scientist and becomes a supervillain when a nuclear accident happens. Anderson, who is the first son of the Dutch director Daniel Johnson said that he compared his character to the Power Rangers villain Zeltrax and also said he had to use his middle name for his film roles because a Mark Johnson was taken. *Daniel Johnson as Will Harangue: The secondary antagonist of the film. Anderson said this is his first proper film role, despite having cameos in his films he directed. Allies *Bill Anderton as Jimmy Jones: Ben's biggest fan. Stewart has confirmed that Beth Littleford nor Don McManus will reprise their roles as Ben's parents. Instead the parents will be played by Veronica Calice and Michael Donaldson. Production In March 2007, Cartoon Network announced that the show had a cult audience, they decided to make a theatrical film adaptation of the series and Warner Brothers. asked the Wachowski brothers to direct the film alongside with Football League 2050, but six months later, they withdrew due to filming Speed Racer. So Cartoon Network hired Alan Stewart to direct the film and write the screenplay. Stewart had said in a September 2010 interview that filming will start on March 2011 after finishing shooting Vikings, but he already finished shooting Vikings. Filming began on November 12, 2010 in Los Angeles, California. The flashback scenes were filmed on the weekend of January 22-23 in Amsterdam, Netherlands. An accident happened on March 20, 2011 when a pyrotechnician, Thomas Scott accidentally set Ben's jacket on fire while the cast were on a filming break. The jacket was 20% damaged after Scott used the fire extinguisher. The costume designer, Andrew Wilkins (best known for his pseudonym Adam Beckfield), fixed the jacket four days later and to cover the stitching of the damaged part, he used a leather coating and superglue. No charges were pressed for Scott. The filming wrapped production on April 20, 2011 in Los Angeles, California, four months earlier than it expected which allows Stewart can film Antarctica IV and shoot the sequel to Mars 3D for six months. He has cut the time-travelling scene post-credits ending to avoid ban from China, instead the post-credits ending will be on DVD during Autumn 2012. Marketing The teaser trailer was first seen on January 14, 2011 alongside with Gnomeo and Juliet, Justin Bieber: Never Say Never, Big Mommas: Like Father, Like Son, Rango, I Am Number Four, Beastly, Rise of the Apes, Rio, Mars Needs Moms and was attached to The Green Hornet. The official trailer was first seen on Cartoon Network.net on June 10, 2011. The first advert was aired during ThunderCats of Thundera on October 10, 2011, followed by another one was aired alongside with Disney Universe during Radar ''on October 25, 2011 during ''Ben 10: Galaxy of Chaos. The film will have various promotions: a video game created in co-production with Electronic Arts, a film novelization, a double-disc soundtrack to the film which the first disc will be the film score composed by Kevin Manthei, two cars created in co-production with Toyota and Dodge. The car will be based on Ben's car in Ultimate Alien in turn based on a Toyota and another car will based on Kevin's Dodge Challenger. Video games Ben 10: Revenge of Quasar is an upcoming videogame. It is set to be launched on the PSP, PSP Go, Nintendo DS, Nintendo 3DS, PlayStation 3, Nintendo Wii, XBOX 360, Apple iPhone, Apple iPod Touch, PC and Mac on November 11, 2011. Another videogame similar to FusionFall and Disney Universe called Tennyson Universe ''is to come out on November 1, 2011. Soundtrack 'Ben 10: The Official Soundtrack' is the soundtrack to the film. It came out on November 11, 2011 Track list #"Ben 10 Theme Tune" (sung by Moxy) #"Superman (Double Take)" (sung by Complex featuring R.E.M., cover of the 1969 The Clique song) #"Deltabase" (sung by Andrew Larkin) #"Everytime I Had to Tell" (sung by Bootleg) #"Big Night" (sung by Big Time Rush) #"Famous" (sung by Big Time Rush) #"Need You Tonight" (sung by Michael Donaughy) #"St. Elmo's Fire (Man in Motion)" #"Ben 10 Theme Tune" #"Ben 10: Alien Force Theme Tune" #"Ben 10: Ultimate Alien Theme Tune" #"So You Want To Say Something?" Singles *"Everytime I Had to Tell" is the first single from the soundtrack by Portuguese pop-rock quartet Bootleg. The single came out on September 1, 2011. *"Deltabase" is the second single from the soundtrack by Andrew Larkin. It came out on September 12, 2011. The single serves as Larkin's lead single from his debut album ''Deltabase. Reception The film has received generally positive reviews. It is currently has a rating of 90% of "positive" at CartoonNetwork.net. Release date The film was originally scheduled for an April 13, 2012 date Sequel Stewart has said on Cartoon Network Radio on May 2011, that a sequel will be made if the film is commercially successful. He has also said he would do a Generator Rex spin-off film. Cartoon Network has hired David Bradley to write the script of the sequel. Stewart also said that the second film will come out during 2013 or 2014.